As Long As You're Here With Me
by Kavbj
Summary: Tala smiled back and swung their joint hands back and forth a few times. “Everything ok?” he asked eventually. Kai leaned against Tala and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away again. “As long as you’re with me, everything will be.” TalaKai 3shot
1. I Don't Care

_**i just HAD to do this pairing! i have been dieing to do so for ages! yes it is talaxkai. dnt like dnt read basically. the song is i dont care by delta goodrem. this story will only be 2 or 3 chapters... depends.**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**kavbj**

* * *

_

_They don't see through these eyes, they don't feel with this heart,  
They don't know what it's like, oh-oh-oh.  
They're not kissin your lips, they're not touching like this,  
I feel the passion and the fire ignite me._

Tala yawned and stretched out on the couch, looking up to where his boyfriend was perched casually on the back of the couch.

Crimson eyes were focused on something outside, slightly covered by slate bangs. One leg was propped up while the other hung down the back of the couch. Both pale arms were reaching behind, resting on the back of the couch and supporting the lithe body.

Crimson eyes flickered over to Tala.

Tala smiled up at his boyfriend, and his boyfriend sent a small one back.

As Tala studied his boyfriend, he smiled again. There were only two words to describe him.

Gorgeous. That he definitely was. But he was totally, "Kai."

Kai glanced down at Tala then looked back out the window. "Mm?"

Tala followed Kai's gaze. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly, more to himself, but Kai heard.

"…The other's will be back soon."

Tala's face dropped. He sat up and twisted his body so that he was facing the television and put his chin in his hands.

Kai lay down on the back of the couch then rolled down. He landed sprawled out behind Tala. He curled himself around Tala, like he often did.

Tala smirked and looked down at Kai, who blinked innocently.

Tala shook his head. It still amazed him how someone who had been through so much torture and pain in their life could be so innocent.

Straightening out so that Tala could lay next to him, Kai wrapped his arms around Tala's waist.

Tala pulled Kai's arms around him tighter. "How much longer?"

Kai's eyes glanced over to the clock on the wall before he shut them with a sigh. "Not much. They'll have stopped for ice cream so… we've got about five minutes."

Tala nodded. He turned and rested his forehead against Kai's chest.

A few minutes later, Tyson's loud voice echoed through the dojo.

"Is it safe?!"

Kai growled threateningly and Tala laid a hand on Kai's arm.

"Its still G rated!" Kai yelled back through clenched teeth. He wrapped his hand around Tala's and gripped it tightly.

The Bladebreakers walked into the room.

"Ah! My eyes!" screeched Tyson as his hands flew to cover his eyes. "Thirty centimetre rule! THIRTY CENTIMETRE RULE!!"

Tala sighed and lifted his head to look over the couch at Tyson. He stole a quick kiss from his raging boyfriend then sat up, pulling Kai with him.

"Is it safe?" Tyson asked again. He slowly and hesitantly pulled his hands away.

"Leave them alone Ty'." Max smiled and walked over to sit in the armchair.

"Its my house my rules! Thirty centimetres! G rated!" Tyson folded his arms over his chest and huffed indignantly.

Tala glanced down to where Kai's nails were piercing into his skin. He looked at Kai's face in worry. He didn't think he'd ever seen Kai get mad so quickly. Though he was still pretty upset after this morning…

"G rated? Then explain why I found you and Hilary snogging the other day? Thirty-centimetre rule? Care to elaborate why I saw you rubbing your hands up and down Hilary's sides and whispering filth into her ear? And what about that pink tongue of yours coming out to lick the shell of her ear before you started nibbling on it? Hmm?" Kai looked at Tyson, daring him to go against everything that Kai had just said.

"That's different!" protested Tyson.

Hilary covered her face with her hands, blushing furiously.

Kenny, Diachi, Rei and Max watched quietly from the other side of the room.

Tala began to whisper Russian to Kai, trying to coax him to calm down.

"Why do you have such a problem with us being gay?" hissed Kai, his eyes slits. He stood and pulled away from Tala so that he could march over to Tyson. "You wouldn't be like this if it was Max, and you know he's bi. What if it was Rei? Would you treat him like this? No, you wouldn't. I tell you what would be funny, watching your face when Hilary told you she swung the other way."

Tyson's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh don't worry, she doesn't." Kai yawned lazily. "But it'd still be funny to see your face. Why do you treat Tala and I differently then? You're ok with it if it's anyone else but why not us?

Is it because you hate me, and you can't stand the sight of me? If so then don't direct that anger at Tala!"

Tala stood quietly as he noticed his boyfriend's knees shaking. This was it; Tyson had pushed Kai too far.

"Well you know what?! I don't give a shit! You can go fuck your little prostitute all you want! Just try to keep it down next time will you? Not everyone likes to be haunted at night by the sounds of you and her!" Kai jabbed his finger into Tyson's chest.

"But stay out of my life! I love who I want to, and you can't change that! I'm sick and tired of all your smart comments! Fucking hell Tyson! Grow the fuck up!" Kai drew his fist back ready to strike Tyson but Tala was there and ready.

He grabbed Kai's arm gently and forced it down.

Slowly the anger drained from Kai's face and he fell weakly against Tala with a sigh.

"K-kai…" stuttered Tyson, finding his voice again. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way. I truly have no problem with which ever way you choose to swing." He smiled. "Actually, when you and Tala hooked up all I could think was, 'finally!' You two should see how cute you are together."

Kai sighed tiredly. He felt so tired and didn't really care for Tyson's apology right now. He turned and wrapped his arms around Tala's waist and rested his head against Tala's collarbone. Curse his damn insomnia.

Tala wrapped one hand around Kai protectively and the other went to stroking the younger Russian's hair. He glared at Tyson. Personally, he thought Tyson had gotten it easy.

Almost as if to annoy Tyson, Tala grabbed his phoenix under the chin and forced his head up before pressing his lips against Kai's gently.

The Bladebreakers doubted Kai too much.

Kai smiled against Tala's lips. He believed that Tyson was truly sorry but he was still mad at the dragon holder.

_I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,  
They can lock me up forever, try to stop me loving you (they can't stop me),  
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart,  
Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart._

Kai pulled away, murmuring a quiet apology as his phone started ringing. He plunged his hand into his pocket, still gripping Tala tightly with one hand.

Tala smirked and kissed Kai again.

Kai batted him away, smiling.

"Tal-aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he whined playfully. "It could be import-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-nt!"

"Dear god! You sound like Tyson and Diachi when demanding food from poor defenceless Rei." Tala looked horrified.

"Hey!" came Tyson's voice from the opposite side of the room. The team were watching telly, having decided to give Kai and Tala a bit of privacy. "We're still here you know!"

Kai smiled and shook his head. Finally, he answered his phone.

"Kai Hiwatari."

"**Mr Hiwatari?"**

Kai rolled his eyes. "I just said that didn't I?"

"**I'm Doctor Idstein."**

"What's the problem Doctor?"

Tala frowned and looked down at Kai. Doctor? Had Kai finally gone and seen someone about his insomnia?

Kai was listening intently when suddenly, his face paled and he grabbed at Tala for support.

"Wh-what?" he choked out.

Tala held Kai tightly. Alarmed by the look on the phoenix's face, he pulled Kai closer to his body.

Rei had muted the telly and now everyone was staring intently at Kai.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down right away." Kai hung up and stood there staring at the floor.

"Kai?" Tala asked quietly.

Kai didn't answer. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and headed silently for the front door. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the dojo, not caring if the others were coming or not.

He looked up when he felt a warm hand wrap around his own, and smiled sadly.

Tala smiled back and swung their joint hands back and forth a few times.

"Everything ok?" he asked eventually.

Kai leaned against Tala and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away again. "As long as you're with me, everything will be."

_I don't care what they do, nothing's gonna stop me loving you,  
I don't care what they say, I'm gonna love you anyway.  
Your body feels so right (feels so right), laying by my side,  
And if the world should end tonight, baby I'd be satisfied.  
I know you're a better man, I'm sorry they don't understand,  
You make me feel like I, like I never felt before._


	2. Hold On

**Hey heres the second chapter. its more about Kai this chapter is, but Tala is in it of course! and i know it may not seem very romantic or fluffly but that shall be in the third and final chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on_

Walking in, Kai stormed over to the reception desk and slammed his hands down.

The two receptionists stopped their conversation to face Kai, slightly startled.

"Can I help you sir?" one of them asked. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled charmingly at him.

"Doctor Idstein called earlier and requested that I come down. Where in this shit hole is he?"

The receptionist's eyebrow twitched but otherwise, she didn't react. Years of experience allowed her to view all different reactions. Anger happened to be a common one in young males.

"You must be Kai Hiwatari I presume?"

"Gasp! Noooooo! Really?"

Sarcasm was another common reaction. "If you go to level four then I can arrange for him to meet you in the waiting room."

Not bothering to thank the woman, Kai spun on his heel and headed for the elevator.

Tala, who had been silently watching along with the Bladebreakers, stepped up to the desk, mumbled a thank you and a quiet apology for his boyfriend's attitude and then gestured for the 'Breakers to follow.

Kai saw them coming and reluctantly held the doors open for them. As soon as they were in, he jabbed the '4' and the close door buttons then crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Mind telling us what's going on Kai?" asked Tyson. He stepped in front of his captain and looked at him expectantly. But after receiving warning looks from everyone in the room, Tyson stepped down and waited silently like the rest of them.

Thankful for the fact that there was no elevator music, Kai allowed himself to relax slightly. He felt Tala wrap an arm around his waist but didn't acknowledge the older teen. As soon as there was a ding and a female voice alerting them that they had arrived on the fourth floor, Kai was up and moving again, leaving a frowning Tala and confused Japanese beyblading team behind him.

Just like the receptionist had promised, Doctor Idstein, a balding man with eyes so pale they were almost white, was waiting for them.

He walked up to the group and smiled warmly. Looking at the mad and scowling teen he asked, "Kai Hiwatari I presume?"

Kai's look darkened. "What's with all the presumptions at this place? He's going to live, I presume. She's going to die I presume. I'm a fucking dickhead, I presume."

"I can see you're a tad… uptight."

"You don't say! I thought I was high on cocaine and sliding down rainbows in Lollipop Land with Fatso, Blondie and Monkey Boy over there."

Diachi and Tyson were about to protest only to find hands slapped across their mouths to keep them quiet.

"No… well then," said Doctor Idstein as he turned on his heel, gesturing for the group to follow. "I'll take you to my office and -"

"Look Doctor. I don't want any shit. I want to see them and I want an explanation, now." Demanded Kai.

As confident as Kai seemed, Tala could easily see the nervousness and discomfort in his boyfriend's stance. It was in the way he kept eye contact with every person, so that they took him as serious and demanding. And it was in the way that Kai kept his arms crossed, continuously hugging himself tighter.

The Bladebreakers noticed it due to the fact that Kai kept licking his lips, a nervous habit of his.

Years of experience allowed Doctor Idstein to see the true emotions of the teen next to him clearly. A wave of sympathy went out to the boy as Doctor Idstein spoke his next words. "Then if you'll follow me this way, I'll take you to their room."

Tala narrowed his eyes. Again a plural. Who the hell was 'them'? He thought they were there for Kai's insomnia. Right?

"I'm sure you are aware of how they ended up in their current situation…?"

Kai shook his head to the Doctors question. He mentally urged himself to loosen the hold he had on his arms. His nails were digging into the skin.

"It was a car crash, late last night… ah here we are!" Doctor Idstein pushed the door open and was about to walk through but stopped.

Kai scowled at the Doctor and looked at him quizzically. "If you're about to tell me to be prepared for what I'm about to see, I think I'm more than capable."

Doctor Idstein shook his head. "What I was going to say is, we're very sorry for your loss. We tried to save him but… he died on the operation table while you were coming."

Kai choked on the words he was about to say. _Loss?!_

Tala and the 'Breakers had similar thoughts. Loss?

"Just… let me see the others." Kai mumbled, staring down at the tiles.

The Doctor nodded. "Sure, but your mother is still in surgery. We're… not sure if she's going to make it… I'm sorry." Doctor Idstein stepped out of the way and let Kai through.

Tala opened and closed his mouth a few times. "M-m-m-_mother_?! Kai's mother?"

The Doctor nodded, confused at the red head's behaviour.

"If you mean Kai's mother then… oh god."

Realisation dawned on the Bladebreakers as well. If it was Kai's mother, then obviously it was Kai's father and… grandfather…

They rushed in but pulled to a halt. Voltaire wasn't in the room.

Tala's expression became stony. _Aleksander…_ he growled mentally.

Kai stood next to the bed, head bowed, bangs covering his eyes, fists clenching and unclenching.

The man lying in the bed was connected to IV drips and was wearing an oxygen mask. His face was paler than usual, his slate bangs brushed gently across his eyelids and dark blue locks were splayed out on the pillow.

"Kai?" Max looked at the Russian teen, and then to the man in the bed.

Kai looked up and stared at Doctor Idstein. "I take it my Grandfather was the one to die then." Kai's voice was thick with suppressed emotion.

Doctor Idstein nodded solemnly. "I'll give you some time." He left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

"Kai?" Max tried again.

Kai let out a bitter laugh. "This man here goes by the name of Aleksander Motya Hiwatari. And apparently, he's supposed to be my… father…" Kai tipped his head back and smiled bitterly. He bit his lip and hurriedly wiped at his eyes.

Tyson gasped quietly as the glimmering liquid fell from Kai's eye, rolled down his cheek and then fell to the floor. He'd known Kai for four years now, and had been able to get close to him in his own way but never, had he seen the Russian strength _cry_.

It was the same for Rei and Max, they had both grown close to Kai in some way but they had never seen tears leak from those crimson eyes. Not after Dranzer was taken, not after any nightmare, not even tears of frustration when he lost the court case and he was still under Voltaire's custody, instead of the beast being locked up in a high security jail. _Never_.

Tala walked over to Kai and wrapped his arms around Kai's thin waist. Tala rested his chin on Kai's shoulder and Kai lifted a hand to place it on Tala's cheek.

"Well hello there Mr Hiwatari. It's Tala Ivanov, I'm sure you have heard of me correct? It's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?" Tala lowered his head and smirked against Kai's shoulder.

Aleksander's hand twitched. Curious, Kai stepped out of Tala's embrace and closer to his father.

Slowly, Aleksander opened his eyes. Amethyst orbs glanced around before settling on Kai's face.

"K-Kai?" Aleksander grimaced. His throat was raw.

"Yeah… hey Pa… surprised you recognise me." Kai gave a small smile, fighting off another set of tears. But Tala had always said it was all right to cry. But were you allowed to cry if you were happy?

"Why wouldn't Kai's dad recognise his own son?" hissed Tyson.

The others shrugged.

"Because," said Tala, and Tyson jumped. When had Tala moved next to them?

"Because," Tala repeated. "Kai's fa-"

"Why wouldn't I recognise you?" Aleksander asked. He stared up at his son. "You've still got your mothers features. But the eyes are different. What happened to your eyes? Doesn't matter. And you've still got that mass of wild hair and soft facial features. Though, I must admit, you've become much more masculine." Aleksander's voice was rusty, and his speech slow.

The happiness switched to hatred almost immediately.

"Why wouldn't you recognise me? Maybe because you haven't seen me for ten years. I was six when you left with Mother. When you left me with Grandfather and went to work on your beyblades. I've still got the first one you ever made for me, I've still got Dranzer, I've still got the necklace. And do you want to know why my eyes are crimson and not amethyst? Because Grandfather and Boris experimented on Dranzer and I. They tried to fuse me with my bitbeast. And because of that, I now have crimson eyes."

Seeing the anger rising in his son's now crimson eyes, Aleksander chose his words carefully. "And the triangles? They're new, they look good. Very masculine indeed."

Subconsciously, Kai brought a hand up to touch the dark blue face paint. "They're a warning. When people in the Abbey saw them, they knew to back off. It's still the same no matter where I go."

"Sounds more like a way of hiding. A Hiwatari does not hide."

Before he knew what he was doing, Kai was furious and had slapped his father. "_Hiding?!_" he was yelling now, his voice getting louder and louder. "You hid away for _10 years!_ And what were you hiding from? Your father, or me, your son? Did I bring back too many memories? Was I too shameful to look at? You left me with that monster for 10 fucking years. No contact, no support, no nothing. And you tell me that a Hiwatari never hides." Kai's hands flew forward to around his father's neck and he smiled. "But there's no hiding from death Pa. No hiding."

Tala ripped Kai's hands off of Aleksander's throat and pulled the younger Russian back and away from his father.

Aleksander coughed and drew in oxygen, each breath wheezing.

Cautiously, Rei stepped over to Aleksander to see if could help.

"Hush, its ok." Murmured Tala. He ran his fingers though Kai's hair. Kai let himself fall to his knees, shoulders shaking with emotion. He looked up through angry and hurt tears to glare at his father. "I hate you." He snarled. It was like a mantra as he repeated it over and over until it turned into a dangerous hiss and the tears escaped.

Kai slammed his fist down on the floor. He did so again and again, still sobbing his mantra. The skin started splitting and blood spilled onto the tiles.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

"Stop snivelling boy and stand up. I left you with your grandfather in hopes that he would make you strong. I kept contact with him and it worked. Now it's all going down the drain and now that my father is dead, your mother and I shall have to take over. So stop those worthless tears and get up!" Aleksander's last statement came out as a roar.

Kai launched himself at his father but Tala caught him around the waist and pulled him back in. A hissing and snarling Kai clawed at Tala's arms as he kicked and bit, trying to get free so that he could murder the man in front of him.

Rei had retreated back to the rest of his team.

"I feel horrible guys." Mumbled a depressed looking Max. "I feel like we should be helping or trying to do something."

"How can we do anything if we don't even understand the situation." Tyson mumbled glumly.

Rei and Diachi shrugged.

"Calm down Hiwatari!" snapped Tala as he pushed Kai to the floor. Holding the younger Russian still by placing a hand on his chest, Tala lifted his arm up and brought it down, reluctantly punching some sense into Kai.

Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Doesn't the doctor usually request that his patients get lots of rest and little stress?" Aleksander commented dryly.

"Shut up!" came the demand of both Kai and Tala.

Pulling off of Kai, Tala helped the other Russian up then hugged him fiercely.

"As long as I'm with you, everything's going to be alright, remember?" Tala hissed desperately.

Kai nodded and shyly returned the embrace.

"Excuse me!" came a nurse's voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to face her and she smiled. "We just need to get through."

The Bladebreakers stepped out of the way as a bed was wheeled in.

On it laid a pale and petite woman, with soft features.

Tyson looked between the three Hiwitari's in the room.

So, Kai got his hair and previous eye colour from his father but all his features came from his mother… except for the jaw, both father and son had a similar jaw. Tyson nodded to himself, definitely seeing the family resemblance.

While the nurses were wheeling Kai's mother in, the nurse that had spoken to the group walked over to Aleksander.

"Mr Hiwatari, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ok I guess. As good as one can feel when a patient in hospital." He smiled at her in such a way that she blushed and averted her gaze. Aleksander smirked; he could have some fun with this one.

"You disgust me." Hissed Kai, glaring at his father.

He switched his gaze to the woman who had just been wheeled in and sat on the chair with a sigh. His mother was in a worse state than his father. Though he could hardly believe his father was 'stable but critical' with the way he was acting.

Larissa's hair was as dark as Kai remembered, and as long as he remembered. The soft waves covered the pillow and hung over her shoulders. He wished she would wake up so that he could see those silver eyes that he had loved as a child.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he narrowed his eyes. No. No love, no sadness, no anger, no nothing. These people weren't his parents in the same way that Voltaire wasn't, hadn't been, his grandfather. They were traitors and they were about as important to him as a piece of paper. He didn't care. He was emotionless. Just the way he should be. Then why had he come?

"Now which one of you is Kai Hiwatari?" asked the nurse.

"The brat sitting in the chair." Muttered Aleksander.

"Says the traitor lying in the bed, immobile." Retorted Kai.

Ignoring the bickering, the nurse stood in front of Kai. "Doctor Idstein wanted me to tell you, seeing he himself forgot, that your insomnia is probably caused by extra weight, which I can see is not a problem for you, if you are pushing yourself too hard after your sleep pattern was disturbed at a party or something due to alcohol, or a lack of exercise and poor dieting as well as overworking and living a stressful life. It could possibly be from sleep apnea but that usually comes with the overweight process. If you'd like, you can stay overnight some time and we'll monitor you while you sleep and then you can go home the next day and we'll send you the results. If it is sleep apnea, then you can get a prescription. If you don't get tested and it is sleep apnea and you just don't know it then you could not take a next breath when you're sleeping and die. You do know what sleep apnea is right? I'll explain, sleep apnea is caused by not getting enough air into the body during inhalation, and is one of the main causes of insomnia. I've probably just confused everyone haven't I? I should have given you the definition at the beginning. Sorry, I'm a big fan, and I'm kind of nervous…" she went off into a nervous fit of giggles.

Kai blinked a few times. "Uh…"

"Would you like me to start again?"

"No, no. It's all right. I get what you're attempting to say."

"Anyway, he asked me to give you these." She handed him some medication. "The instructions are on the back. Oh and your mother should wake up soon. Bye!" and she left the room.

"Well that was…"

"Weird?" tried Diachi, and Kai nodded.

"Overweight? Definitely not. Father was 86 and he snapped your wrists with his bare hands with absolute ease. You're too thin and measly. Not very manly. Parties and alcohol? No, not social enough. Overworking? Please you wouldn't know a thing about having to work for yourself. It could be no exercise. There's no muscle on you. Sleep apnea could be the reason, I don't see why not. But Sporadic Fatal Insomnia, which is fatal like the name suggests, does run in the family… but you can't get that until you're about 50-70. Which is a shame really, because right now, it'd give me great pleasure to see you dead instead of your grandfather, not that he and I ever had much of a strong bond." Aleksander had propped himself up on his pillows so that he was sitting and was looking thoughtful.

Again, Kai doubted his situation was critical at all, but if it wasn't, then it was about to be.

Picking up the vase sitting on the bedside table, Kai chucked it at his father with a cry.

Aleksander ducked and the vase smashed against the opposite wall.

Next was the glass of water. Kai smashed it on the wall next to him then picked up one of the larger shards, holding it like a knife. Slowly he advanced on his father. He dived.

Screams and cries of alarms went off and next thing Kai knew, he was staring into his father's face, and being held back.

Growling, Kai turned to attack the person who had stopped him but froze. The glass fell from his hand and he went numb.

Tala sat on the floor looking up at Kai, breathing heavily. He could feel the blood trickling down his cheek from the glass and it stung.

All Kai could hear was his blood pounding in his ears. He stared at the blood on Tala's face, and then looked at his hands. His breathing picked up as shock set in and he fled.

He flew through the door, took the stairs and was out on the street in a flash, but he didn't stop. He kept running, not giving a damn for where he was headed as long as it was away from that room.

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on_

* * *

**ok the ending is crappy, i know. the song is 'hold on' by the Jonas Brothers.**


	3. This Love

_**This Love**_

* * *

_You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away_

Tala blinked and looked up as a cup of hot cocoa was placed in front of him.

"Thanks Rei," he mumbled before taking a sip. He winced as the hot liquid burnt his tongue but swallowed anyway, enjoying the scalding feeling as it washed down his throat.

They had been home for nearly an hour and so far there had been no sign of Kai.

Tala trailed a hand up his cheek slowly and touched the cut gingerly. One of the nurses had cleaned it, told him it would heal in a few days and that it would be fine.

Max however, had insisted on placing brightly coloured band-aids on Tala's cheek, and as Tala came in contact with the strips, he scowled. Bright blue, purple and yellow, Max had had difficulty deciding, so he had stuck all three on.

Tala straightened up immediately when he heard the front door open and shut, then the sound of quiet footsteps.

Kai walked past the room, not caring for its occupants as he headed for his –their- room.

Tala stood hurriedly, cursing as he tripped over the stool leg. "Kai! Kai wait!"

He reached their room just in time for Kai to slam the door in his face. Tala sighed and knocked against the wood. "Kai? Come on hon', let me in."

Kai pressed his back against the wall, glancing sideways at the door next to him. He could hear Tala's knocking and asking, and yet, he couldn't.

Crimson eyes dimming, Kai slid down the wall and cradled his head. Too many thoughts, they were blocking out every thing else, and Kai fought to regain control over the situation. But every time he tried, the image of Tala's cheek cut and bleeding, his shocked expression as he stared up at Kai, panting and a small frown creasing his brow… every time the image popped up, the thoughts began again.

Tala heard Kai slide down the wall and sighed. He trudged back to the kitchen and stopped outside the door. There was no sound, no one was in there. Not wanting to be alone at the moment, Tala walked to the living room.

He walked in silently and plopped down in the armchair near the window. He stared outside and curled up. It wasn't as comfortable if you didn't have someone curled up with you, sharing the one blanket, where you could feel their heart beating against your own. It wasn't as beautiful if there wasn't someone sitting on the window sill to stare at as the two of you sat by the window wrapped in blankets and drinking tea.

Tala tilted his head back and let it hit the back of the couch. He closed his eyes. What was happening?

* * *

While the others were having dinner, Kai crept into the living room and instinctively headed towards the window sill, blanket dragging along the ground as he clutched it tightly in the one hand.

He pulled himself up onto the sill and stared outside at the full moon before pulling the blanket around him tightly and making his own little cocoon.

His crimson orbs travelled over to the armchair next to the window. It wasn't as comfortable when you weren't wrapped up in a blanket and someone else's arms, heart beating against heart. It wasn't as beautiful without someone sitting to your right, sharp eyes watching as you too secretly watched, knowing they knew you were watching too as the both of you pulled your blankets tighter and sipped tea.

Kai pressed his forehead against the cool glass and let out an inaudible gasp as he felt something wet trickling down his cheek. Bringing his hand up, he let out a relieved sigh as he realised it was water from his still damp hair. He would not cry.

* * *

And it was in that position, wrapped up in a blanket, head pressed against the glass and the moonlight lighting up his pale features as he took deep, even breaths, that the Bladebreakers and Tala found Kai later that evening.

Tala slipped an arm around the sleeping Kai's shoulders and his other arm under Kai's knees and then gently lifted the slumbering Russian.

Kai's head fell against Tala's chest and the older Russian smiled, happy that for once, Kai had not stirred and he was able to observe the sleeping beauty.

Tala followed Max, nodding his thanks as the blonde opened the bedroom door and then pulled the sheets back on Kai and Tala's bed.

Max gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'good night' before leaving the room.

Finding that he couldn't disentangle Kai from his tightly wound cocoon, Tala placed Kai down on the bed gently and pulled the sheets around the phoenix.

After stripping himself off his shirt, and kicking off his shoes and socks, Tala climbed in next to Kai, chuckling softly as the dual haired teen instinctively moved closer to the warmth that was Tala and snuggled against the red head.

Tala wrapped his arms around Kai's form and pulled him in closer before he too fell into the land of dreams.

_Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love_

Tala blinked and rubbed at sleepy eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them. He sat up and looked around the room, his eyes finally travelling down to the vacant spot next to him, and he sighed.

Flinging the sheets off, he placed his feet on the ground and stood. He grabbed his shirt and, not caring that it was the same shirt from the day before, pulled it on and strode out of the room and towards the kitchen.

The 'Breakers looked up as Tala entered, his icy blue eyes darting around.

"If you're looking for Kai," Tyson said unusually quietly, "then you'll find him in the living room at the piano."

Nodding, Tala cocked his head to the side, hearing for himself the notes coming from the instrument in the neighbouring room.

Arriving at the mentioned room, Tala leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, a smile crossing his lips as he observed his boyfriend.

Kai sat at the piano, which the Granger's owned in tribute to Tyson's mother who had loved to play the sleek back instrument. Long ivory fingers were placed over the keys and slowly, they danced along the black and white. Kai's head was turned to the right as he stared out of the window again, eyes distant.

He came to what Tala knew was the end of the musical sequence and as Kai played the last few notes, he frowned. He replayed them and his frown deepened. Playing them one more time, Kai finally looked down at his fingers.

Tala sauntered over silently and sat on Kai's right, placing his fingers over Kai's.

"Here, place your fingers like this," whispered Tala, and he moved Kai's fingers into position. "And then play the notes like this," he continued as he gently pressed each finger down in sequence.

As soon as Tala had sat down, Kai had raised his head and stared straight ahead. Tala glanced up at Kai's face and then back to Kai's fingers.

"I'm sure I heard you singing softly too."

In response to Tala's statement, Kai slid his hand out from under Tala's, but kept his left hand on the piano.

Tala placed his fingers where Kai's had previously been and, taking one more glance at Kai, began to play.

"'cause I just wanna be loved just wanna be heard  
Be lost in the feeling standing here  
At the door to my life  
Now that day has arrived so loud and clear  
You'll hear me singing  
Do do doo do do do do do do  
I'm singing  
Do do do do do do do do do"

Tala finished the words and played the last few notes before falling silent.

When he got no reaction, he sighed. "No? Well then, how about this?" Tala shifted more comfortably and repositioned his fingers before he started.

"Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little darlin', I told ya  
Tala's here to hold ya through the night  
I know happiness aint here right now

and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise it's all gon' be alright." Tala substituted the words and when he still got no reaction, he carried on.

"And if you ask me to  
Tala's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdies neck  
I'll go back to the jeweller who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with Tal'."

Still getting no reaction, Tala slammed his fist against the keys. Kai winced and tensed.

"I don't know any more Kai! I don't blame you for this! You didn't hurt me, well, not emotionally. And physically doesn't matter right now. As long as you're here with me. I need you Kai… please." The last word came out as a whisper and Tala leant his head against Kai's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Looking up suddenly as music started playing; Tala stared at Kai's left hand as his fingers played slowly once more.

When he was done, Kai leant down and pressed his head against the keys, ignoring the horrible sound it made.

"You know I'm going to go back to him," whispered Kai as he let his hand slip away.

"What? Why?" asked Tala. He pulled Kai up and held him in his arms.

Hearing Kai's answer Tala froze and his arms slipped from around Kai's waist.

He didn't hear the Bladebreakers come in. He didn't hear Tyson yelling at him. He didn't hear Max's desperate pleas and Rei's scolding. He didn't feel Tyson grab him by the collar. He didn't feel the Dragon wielder shake him furiously. He didn't feel Kai kiss him, hug him. He didn't feel Kai's shaking shoulders as the phoenix leant against him. He didn't hear Kai's sobs. All he heard was Kai's answer, running through his head over and over.

_"Because, I am his puppet and he is my master."_

_I can't just close the door  
(on this love)  
I never felt anything like this before  
(like this love)  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
Will you hold on too_

so there ya go people, the final chapter of this three shot. thank you to those who read and reviewed! oh, the main song is this love by the veronicas. the other two songs are; little too late by delta goodrem and mocking bird by eminem (though the words were changed slightly, though the changes are pretty obvious.)

i was thinking of making a sequel... would only be 3 or 4 chappies again... whaddya think?

bye!  
kavbj


	4. Extra

**Hello! How are you all? Wow, didn't think I'd be posting on this again, but anyway. Just wanted y'all to know that the sequel is up! Yay! Well the first chapter has been up for a while now, but I've already decided to rewrite it. To those who read the first chapter of the sequel, I'm sorry. But it's totally different now. So yes... haha enough babbling.**

**It's called But Now That You're Not Here With Me **

**And because I'm so nice, here's a preview of what's in the first chapter.**

* * *

_You took a step forward, up to the dish, beyblade in hand. You narrowed your eyes at your opponent and then at the emblem emblazoned on his chest. Biovolt._

_On DJ's count, you both launched viciously, meeting in the middle. You were doing it Abbey style, as was the silent agreement between the two of you. Security lined the walls, and behind them, I could see the white uniforms of medics._

_The battle ended finally and with a bang. You were victorious. There was never any doubt. But something was wrong. You were pale, swaying, and barely conscious. Your beautiful eyes were hazy and tired slits. Had you used that much energy?_

_No. I knew you hadn't. Though your opponent was strong, this was an easy win for you. Then what? Poison? It wasn't uncommon for Biovolt to do such things._

_Men clad in Biovolt uniforms jumped down from the stands, and gasps and screams of shock and fear came from the crowd. I rolled my eyes._

_The men surrounded your opponent, who laid spread out on the ground. He looked up with fearful eyes as one Biovolt member pulled out a gun._

_I winced as the shot went off and blood splattered on the ground. More screams. Your opponent had just been shot in the head. His status? Dead._

_I blinked. Suddenly, I was up next to the dish, when moments ago, I had been in the stands. I looked down; gasping quietly when I saw you sprawled out on the ground, looking up with fearful eyes at the gun in my hand._

_I couldn't stop myself, I had no self-control. And as I pulled the trigger, a tear rolled down your cheek, and I'm sure mine, as you whispered your last words, "I love you..."_

_BANG!_


End file.
